


My Hoedown

by BandziorMaBana



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Be-Prepared, Multi, ocxcanon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandziorMaBana/pseuds/BandziorMaBana
Summary: no that's spilers
Relationships: You'll see - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. An: Sup, I’m sorta stuck in 2012. M’names Ban and this fanfic is a collaboration. In what way? Fuck knows. Enhoy this wonderful adventure, while I will enoyt my stay. This is totally not based off my immortal. Btw Chad is working with me on this but she didn't anable her co-creator thing ya hoe. love u.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Mahogany Dark ‘N’ horny The Wicked I have obsidian coloured hair super pale (not because I’m a vampire sicko) and my eyes have no eye whites and my eye have three black scars that look like tears but black (totally not eyeshadow) mypupils are black as the night. I have a a chocker around my neck with a spekle red gem because yes I have powers knwon a black leather corset that you can see but that evers with obsidiam coloured lace with a miniskirt with black and white lace but ripped because it looked too Lolita (wait that term is from 1955… oh well ) I also have long ass boots to hide my cuts that I got from EX William fucking Carter which I’m gonna mention this grifter owns me money!!!!111!! The Boots also have torn Ribbons in their back with a message that says “fuck prepz” (oh no! I said the f-word! Get over your self plebs). But yeah I’m sorta passed out on a tree, I most likely look like a bloody corpse bleeding from my forehead. I heard some foot steps, if I hat the power tot tirn I wouldn but nah I’m fucked. Then I hear a high-pitched scream, oh a random girl found?

I was then suddenly poked with a stick and fell down like a magnifen- oh let’s be honest, I face planted into he ground giving me another severer concushion-

(This is Wilson talking now)I walked through fuck forest. Troting my way through the cobwebs from the spider nests and then I saw a corpse. A gentleman like me with red black white outfit and W shaped hairstyle screamed… like a gentleman wold. I poked her with a stick and she feel down and I heard a grown.

“Oh shit she’s alive.” He said surprised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same deal, 5 reviews and next chapter.

An: AAAAGHHH! It’s good right? Damn right it iz.

  
Chapter 2.

  
An: Hi Chad and Spin are helpuing me with the rest of da chapter! Thanks babes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there I was being dragged through the forest. I honestly didn’t know whwere I was gonna end up, maybe some canniballs? Yes I’ll become a shish kebab.

“Maxwell! I found a winter hat!” The Man dragging me by my left foot called. other more husky one, like that one uncle who smoked 100 cigs a day.

“We don’t have any wool-”

“I FOUND A CORPSE!”

Everyone seemed dumbfounded, but what do I know, I’m seeing shapes and colours and blurry lights. Is this the end? Will I be eaten by cannibals and die?

“Well... fair well cruel world” I said, as I cried tears of blood.

I suddenly woke it in a bedding, I touched my forehead in pain and growned in pain.

“Oh you’re awake” A cheerful voice called out to me.

And there... I saw the most handsome, stoic, lean vut stylysh man... His W shaped hairstyle made my ovaries explod- I mean I heart. I stared at him blankly

“so did it hurt when you feel from heaven?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note:**

> I update every 5 good reveisws.


End file.
